Currently, the general wireless routing device such as a wireless routing device for accessing the 3G uplink WLAN can be divided in two types. One type is the wireless routing device that needs to cover a household area extending at least 100 meters (spacious environment), and needs to be capable of penetrating walls to some extent. This type of wireless routing device is with high power consumption, and requires an external power supply, and can be used only as a 3G wireless fixed terminal. That is, the radio network signals are transmitted at a high power to obtain wide coverage. The other type is the wireless routing device with a battery supply which reduces the transmit power to meet the portability requirement. This type of wireless routing device transmits radio network signals at a low power, and covers narrow areas.
In the process of implementing the present application, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the conventional art: The two types of wireless routing devices in the conventional art are unable to meet the requirement for portability and wide coverage such as household coverage.